1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to an automatic playing device functioning to automatically perform accompaniment. More particularly, the invention relates to an automatic playing device for use when a player improvises with automatic accompaniment which is effective to increase freedom of the improvisation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automatic playing device which can automatically perform code accompaniment, namely an automatic playing device having a function for automatic accompaniment is well known.
The automatic playing devices as described above include those which store all data of a tune from its beginning to its end, for example, recording using a sequencer. The sequencer accompanies the tune continuously from its head to the end by sequentially reading out the stored data. Other prior art devices store a certain length of rhythm patterns and code patterns and continue accompaniment by repeating an operation to sequentially read out the stored data (rhythm patterns and code patterns). These devices restart reading out from the beginning after reading out the aforesaid certain length of data.
In using the conventional types of automatic playing devices as described above, when playing a musical instrument accompanied by the latter type of automatic playing device, the player gives an instruction of a number of repetitions to the automatic playing device. The device performs accompaniment according to the instruction. For this reason, in a tune which contains a plurality of improvisational parts based on repetition of a certain zone, a player must remember many numbers of repetitions, which makes it difficult for the player to concentrate on improvisation, and results in a remarkably deteriorated musical performance.
Also, there is a defect in that, where a number of repetitions is not fixed, for example, adlib in jazz music, a length of improvisation can not be flexibly changed from time to time according to a player's mood.